Pieces Of Me
by journey maker
Summary: Trying to put back together the shattered mind of a young man. rated for language, violence and adult situations. please read and review.. I'm changing the rating to M because of the Graphic Scenes.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_The mind is a very intricate and very fragile part of the human body and it doesn't take very much to make the mind break or fracture into pieces. This is what happened to Joseph Wheeler, his mind fractured into several different pieces and those pieces in turn changed into several different personalities. We will examine Mr. Wheeler and see if we can't put his mind back together before it is to late..._

The first time I met Joseph Wheeler he had been committed to the psychiatric ward at the Domino Hospital and he was in an almost catatonic state. He couldn't talk or wouldn't talk to me and so I had to try to figure out what was happening to him.

The only thing I had to go on was that he had been arrested for trying to beat a man to death with his bear hands and when he was confronted by the Police he was very combative and had to be physically restrained and that is what caused him to snap and he just went down and now he is in the condition he is in now.

The first thing I had to do was to try to find out if he had any relatives that I could talk to along with any friends. I started by talking to the Police and I found out where his father lived but when I went to talk to him I found out that he had moved suddenly, but I also found out where some of Joseph's friends lived and after I talked to them well I got a better picture as to what happened to make him go off the deep end.

I talked to most of his friends and as they told me about what they had observed it made me think that this young man might be suffering from Schizophrenia which caused him to split off from reality and that caused him to have multiple personality syndrome. If it isn't caught then the person can be lost in the middle of all the chaos caused from this medical condition.

Everyday I would go and sit and wait for him to talk to me and after what seemed to be a life time he opened his eyes and looked at me and he asked "Where am I and who are you?"

I got up and walked over to the bed and I asked him "What do you remember last?"

Joseph closed his eyes and he said "The last thing I remember is my dad hitting me with his belt as he yelled that I was a no good piece of shit that should of died when I was born."

I asked him "How old were you then?"

He gave me this weird look and he said "Hell I was only thirteen, why do you want to know that for?"

I then said "Joseph you're now seventeen and for some reason you've lost almost four years of your life and we have to try to discover what happened to you those years you've lost."

Joseph then started to cry and then all of a sudden he stopped crying and he sat up and he said "Why can't you leave him alone, hasn't he been through enough hell."

I knew that this was one of his personalities and I said "What's your name?"

"My name is Shawn, who the hell are you?" He said.

I told him "My name is Dr. Phillip Chester and I'm here to try to help Joseph get better and try to figure out what happened that caused his mind to fracture and he needs to find out how to get his life back."

Then all of a sudden a different voice said "Why, why can't you just leave him alone?"

I then said "Because I know that he'd want to find his way back to reality and to regain his life."

Then all of a sudden Joseph's voice came out and he said "What's happening to me and why don't I remember what happened. Please help me."

I told him "The first thing that I have to do is figure out how many personalities are inside you and then I have to talk to each of them one by one and get them to understand that you want to have your life back, and it won't be easy but if you're willing to give it a try then I'll be here to help you along the way."

Joseph then reached out his hand to me and he said "Please help me, I want to be me again."

I told him that the first thing that he had to understand is that I would have to hypnotize him and that way I could get in touch with all the people that are inside his mind and that this could be dangerous because if one of the people didn't want to cooperate that could put a halt to me discovering what really happened and then it would be the end of everything."

Joseph looked at me and then he said "Can I think about this, because it really scares the hell out of me."

I told him "You can have all the time you need, but if you do decide to go along with this then let me know."

I then left the room and as I walked back to my Office I wondered if this was going to be productive or would it all be a waste of time.

Back inside the room, Joseph must be so terrified and if I were him I'd be scared too. I pray that if he does decide to let me help him that I could help him get back his life. I just had to wait and see.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When I went to talk to Joseph Wheeler, I stopped at the Nurses Station and spoke to the Nurse in charge Melanie Peters, and asked her "How did Mr. Wheeler sleep last night?"

Melanie told me "Mr. Wheeler had a very trying night. One of the Nurses observed him pacing in his room and it looked like he was arguing with someone but she couldn't make out what he saying. Then he just walked over to the bed and laid down and went to sleep."

_Each room has a camera inside so that the Nurses can see what each patient is doing and if they become violent they can call for help to subdue that said patient._

I thanked her and then I asked to see the part of the tape that had Mr. Wheeler on it and as I watched what he was doing it was clear to me that one or maybe two of the personalities were fighting to obtain domination over Mr. Wheeler's mind and if I didn't do something fast it just might be to late for him. I thanked her and went to his room and as I unlocked the door and went inside Joseph was curled into a fetal ball and was sucking his thumb which wasn't a good sign.

"Joseph can you hear me?" I asked him.

He sat up and he looked at me with tears in his eyes and then in a very meek voice he said "They won't let you speak to Joey, they're afraid that you're going to hurt him and he's been hurt enough."

I looked at Joseph sitting there and I said "What's your name?"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes and then in that meek voice he said "My name is Christie, what's yours?"

I smiled at this child like personality and I said my name is "My name is Dr. Phillip Chester and I'm here to try to help Joey not hurt him."

Then I was faced with the voice that I had talked to yesterday and he was a little agitated and he said "How do we know that you're telling the truth, he would lie to Joey and then he'd beat the hell out of him and laugh while he was hitting him."

I looked right at this personality by the name of Shawn and I said "Who would hit Joey?"

Then Joseph shook his head and he then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes and started rocking from side to side and when I spoke his name he stopped shaking and he turned his head towards me and he said "I want you to leave now and don't come back. Joey is fine with us and he doesn't need your help."

"Who am I speaking to" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, but I'd suggest that you leave now before something happens to you. I can't keep them in control right now."

Then Joseph sat up and he looked at me and he whispered "Please help me, I'm scared that I'm losing my mind."

I asked Joseph what he meant by that, and he said "I can hear voices inside my head and one of them is really angry and wants to hurt you badly. Please help me."

I walked over to the bed and then I said "Alright, if I'm going to be able to help you I have to not only hypnotize you but I will have to tape the entire procedure so that when we are through I will have the proof of the personalities that are inside your mind. Is this alright with you?"

Joseph then closed his eyes and tears ran down his face and he then said "I agree, please help me because I'm afraid that I'm losing my mind."

I told Joseph "We can begin tomorrow, but you have to understand that this isn't going to be something that can be done in just one session. It'll probably take a few sessions to try to figure out what caused this to happen and then we have to find what can be done to prevent this from happening again.

Joseph asked me "Will I get rid of these voices inside my head forever?"

I had to be honest with him so I said "That is something that I can't really answer because since you're the reason they first appeared you might have them with you for the rest of your life but we can find a way for you to manage them."

Joseph closed his eyes and then I heard that voice again and it really made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Leave him alone if you know what's good for you. We won't let you hurt him or cause him anymore stress, he's done enough of that that will last him the rest of his life."

Again I asked "What's your name?"

This time the voice said "Alright if you want a name then you can call me Gregory and be real careful of Shawn and Michael. They are the real protectors and they are real mean and will do anything to keep Joey safe from anyone they think might hurt him."

"Alright Gregory, will you please tell the others that I'm not here to hurt Joey, that I'm here to help him get better and if they let me then I know that I can make Joey's life better." I said.

Then Joseph shook is head and he looked at me and said "They are getting stronger and at times I so damn scared that they will take over and I'll cease to exist."

I promised Joseph that I'd never let that happen. As I said before, we'll begin tomorrow and see what we can do to get then to acknowledge that you are a whole person and that you want your life back."

Joseph nodded his head and then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and as I turned to leave I heard that meek little voice say "I hope that you can do what you said you can do, because I really care for him, but I'm so terrified that you won't be able to reach the real Joey because of the others."

I left and walked back to my Office and as I sat down behind my desk I closed him eyes and I prayed that tomorrow I would be able to find a way into this complex and fragile mind and find the real Joseph and bring him back to reality.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

I sat in my Office reviewing Joseph's chart and looking at the names of the personalities that I had spoken to or that I haven't met yet and I wondered if I was going to be able to help this young man. I listed the names and their personalities.

Christie- She seemed to be the meek one, but then I've learned never to judge a book by it's cover.

Shawn- He seemed to be the one who was protecting Joseph from harm but from whom, that's what I had to find out.

Gregory- Now he was an puzzle because he seemed to be like a big brother, but then well he could be the enforcer I will have to find out.

Michael- I've never met this one yet, but from what Gregory said Shawn and Michael were protecting Joseph from further harm.

I had to talk to Joseph tomorrow and make sure that he understands what I'm going to be doing and then we have to agree on a escape word just encase it gets to much for him to deal with and then if he wants we can continue again the next day. I turn off the lights, lock the door and then I left the hospital and drove home.

The next morning I went to see how Joseph did last night and as I spoke to the Nurse in charge I learned that he had another restless night and as I reviewed the tape I could see that more and more Joseph was losing the battle to get control of his mind and I knew then and there that if I didn't do something then he'd be locked up in this place forever and be placed on medication that would make him more like zombie then the trouble young man that I was trying to help.

As I entered his room he sat there staring off into space and when I said his name he looked at me and then he said "Their winning and I don't even know who the hell I am any more."

I then told him "I want to try to help you, so I'm having you brought to what I call the Quiet Room and it's in that room that I'm going to try to reach each one of the personalities that live in your mind and see if somehow they can't stop fighting each other and allow you to regain control of your mind.

_The Quiet Room was a room where the lights are very soft and the atmosphere is tranquil and serene._

Before I begin, I want to have a word that you can say if it gets to much for you to deal with and I'll stop and we can if you want try again the next day."

Joseph looked at me and then he said "Rene" and I said "All you have to do is to say that word and you'll wake up."

The Orderly came and Joseph was placed in a wheel chair and he was taken to the Quiet Room, where he was placed on a bed and when the Orderly left I whispered "Please wait outside just in case he gets violent."

He nodded and as he closed the door I said "Alright, I'm going to turn on the tape recorder and the video camera and we'll begin. Joseph close your eyes and listen to my voice and relax."

He was completely relaxed and then I said "I want to talk to Shawn, will you please speak to me?"

The personality by the name of Shawn came forth and he said "Why don't you leave him alone, can't you see that he doesn't want your help?"

"Shawn, Joseph does want my help and you know it, but in order for me to help him I have to figure out what caused his mind to shatter in the first place, can't you please tell me?"

Joseph looked around the room and then the voice of Shawn said "He doesn't want to remember, so leave us the hell alone if you know what's good for you."

I waited for a couple of minutes then I started talking to Joseph and I said "Joseph what happened to you that caused you to regress inward, can't you please tell me?"

"If you don't leave now then I can't promise I can protect you from Michael." This was the voice of Gregory. I was getting frustrated and then I said "I need to find out what happened to Joseph because if I don't then how can I help him get better?"

Then I heard a deep and very forceful voice say "We are only trying to protect him from reliving the horror that his father caused him. Can't you just leave him alone?"

"I'm trying to help Joseph because he asked me to. Who am I speaking to now?" I asked.

"My name is Angel and we are trying to get you to understand what what happened to Joey was so horrible that if he remembers it could cause him to go out of his mind and we don't want that to happen. So go away before Michael comes because he really scares the daylights out of the rest of us."

I was beginning to understand that whatever Joseph's father did to him had to of happened over a long time and that it was very traumatic because it caused his mind to shatter and the only thing that I could think of was being mentally and physically abuse to the point of no return. I decided to ask Angel if I was right.

"Angel was it Joseph's father that cause him all this pain, and did he beat and rape him?" I asked.

Just then Joseph's body got real tense and his eyes started moving erratically and then he whispered "Rene" and I snapped my fingers and he opened his eyes and tears ran down his face. I gave him some tissues and I said "We can do this again tomorrow if you want?"

Joseph wiped his face and then he said "I want to but I'm so damn scared what I'll find out. What if I can't handle what I learn happened to me then what?"

I looked straight at him and I said "If you're to frightened to continue the I understand and I'll let your doctor know but if you really want to get better and take your life back then I think that we should continue."

Joseph then said "Can we try again tomorrow?"

I knocked on the door and the Orderly came in and I told him "Help Mr. Wheeler back to his room please."

The Orderly helped Joseph into he wheelchair and as he was pushing him back to his room some thing happened that really scared the hell out of all of us.

Joseph grabbed hold of the wheels and stopped the chair and then he put on the brakes and stood up and as he turned to face me he said "Alright you really want to know what happened to him, well I'll tell you and I hope to hell that you have a strong enough stomach to handle what I'm about to tell you. By the way, my name is Michael."

Before Michael could say another word I said "Right now Joseph needs to get some rest because he's been through all he can take today. I'll talk to you tomorrow and not until."

Joseph sat back down on the wheelchair and then he grabbed his head in his hands and he cried out "Why won't they leave me the hell alone?" And then he fainted and if the Orderly hadn't caught him he would of hit the floor hard. I told the Orderly "Get him back to his room and then I went to talk to the Nurse in charge.

"Please give Mr. Wheeler a mild sedative so that he can have a good nights rest and call me if he has trouble sleeping. I'll be in my Office here all night."

I waited till they had Joseph settled in his bed and the Nurse gave him the injection then I went to my Office to review the tape and listen to the recording. I had to be really prepared for tomorrow because I had a feeling that it was going to be really traumatic.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh (I'm changing the rating to "M" because the Graphic Scenes)

Chapter Four

I was watching the tape and all of a sudden it came to me what I had to do. I then listened to the voices on the tape and I knew that I was right. Now all I had to do was wait till morning and then I'd put my plan into place and I prayed that I was right and that this would be the one thing that would open Joseph's mind and allow me to find out what happened to him and then I would be able to help him heal.

I got a little sleep and when the alarm went off I got up and changed my clothes and went to see how Joseph faired last night. As I was talking to the Nurse in charged, I learned that for at least five hours he seemed to have slept soundly but he did toss and turn a lot, which told me that inside his troubled mind the personalities had probably been arguing and this really troubled me. I then walked to the room and unlocked the door and went inside.

I called out his name and he sat up and turned his head towards me and I knew that it wasn't Joseph but one of the others. "Who are you and why can't I talk to Joseph?" I asked.

"You need to leave and let him be." It was Michael and he was very angry about me being there.

"If I'm going to help Joseph then I have to understand what caused him to close himself off like this." I told Michael.

Joseph stood up and as he did, he walked towards me and then Michael said "You really want to know what happened to him, well then I'll let you know that is if your stomach is strong enough to hear what happened.

_Warning: Graphic account of what happened to Joey..._

"It began when he was a young boy and his no good for nothing father started drinking. His parents had divorced and his mother had gotten custody of his baby sister while his father got custody of him. It didn't take his father long before he started taking his anger out on Joey.

His father couldn't hold down very many jobs because of his drinking and so he started hitting his son and screaming profanities at him and he beat him. Joey couldn't stop the abuse because he was just a little boy and his father was stronger then him.

Then as the beatings began to get worse that bastard started to do other things to him. One night when his father came home drunk he screamed things at Joey and then hit him and as his small body hit the wall and he as knocked out his father picked up his body and threw him on the bed where he tied him to his bed and ripped off his clothes when Joey came to he started to cry and his father hit him and told him to shut the hell up and he started touching his sons body and when he became erect well his father started jerking him off and as the abuse went on it escalated to where his father would start to rape him.

Soon Joey just blocked out everything that his father was doing and he regressed inward and that's when we came out and we protected him. One evening when his father came home drunk again and he started screaming those terrible things to Joey, well Shawn came out first and when his father tried to hit him Shawn beat the hell out of him and then it was my turn and I taught his father what it felt like to be raped and I laughed the entire time I was forcing my cock into his ass and he begged me to stop.

Then as I pulled out of him, Gregory came out and well he sort of put his hands around that bastard's neck and there was a snap and his father was dead. Shawn then came out and he took the body and disposed of it and well you know the rest of how Joey ended up in here. Pretty picture wasn't it?"

_End of Graphic account..._

I had heard a lot of things that my patients had said happened to them, but none was a graphic as what happened to Joseph. No wonder he had regressed inside himself and shut out what was happening to him. I looked at Michael and then I said "Joseph has asked me to help him find out what happened to him and that's what I'm going to do with or without your or the others help."

Joseph went back and sat on the bed and as he shook his head he started crying and I knew that he had gotten control of his mind and as he looked at me he said "I'm losing the battle and I fear that I'll be locked up for the rest of my life if you can't help me."

I walked over to him and then I said "I will help you but it won't be easy. I have to hypnotize you again and then I have to get you to go back into your mind to where all this started and then you will remember everything and I only hope that your mind is strong enough to handle what you find out happened."

Joseph took a deep breath and he said "Will they let you do this?"

I looked at him and then I said "The only way to find out is that I have to find a way for you to meet all of the ones inside your mind and for you to get to know them and then if you can get them to agree we can proceed with trying to find out what happened to you."

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and he said "Then let's do this before I change my mind."

I went to my valise and I took out the recorder and as I placed it on the table next to the bed I told him "I need you to lay back and close your eyes and listen to my voice and relax. I then turned on the recorder and then I said Joseph can you hear me?"

Joseph nodded his head and then I said "I want to talk to all of you, Joseph wants to meet you and find out why you won't let me help him."

Then all of a sudden Michael said "I told you that we don't want him hurt anymore, why can't you just leave him alone?"

I said "Joseph this is Michael and he's like one of your protectors, why don't you talk to him and find out why he won't cooperate."

Then Joseph's voice came back and as he was talking to Michael it was like listening to the conversation between two friends and soon Michael said that he wouldn't stop Joseph from trying to find out what happened, but he still had to talk to the others. So one by one Joseph talked to Shawn, Gregory and sweet Christie and one by one they all agreed to allow him to find out what happened to cause him to shut down and regress into his mind.

Joseph then opened his eyes and as tears ran down his face he said "What ever happened to me it must have been horrible for me to shut it all out and I'm kind of afraid to find out what it was."

I then said "I can't say that I understand because I've never been in your shoes, but if you really want to find out then I'll be here to help you each step of the way."

Joseph took a deep breath and then he said "I'm kind of tired right now, can we do this tomorrow?"

I smiled at him and then I said "Alright, I'll come back later on and see how you're doing." Then I turned off the recorder and as I was putting it back into my valise he asked me "Will I ever be me again?"

I looked at him and I said "What do you mean?"

He then closed his eyes and he said "With all these voices inside my head will I ever be able to live a normal life or will I be committed to some institution?"

I then understood what he meant and I told him "If you are on the proper medication and you take that medication like it is prescribed then I don't see why you can't live an normal life."

Then what he said next really bothered me. "What if one of the ones inside my head doesn't want me to take my medication and they stop me what do I do?"

I then walked back to the bed and I said "Then you'll have to find someway of being stronger then they are and that way you'll always know that you're in charge of any situation you are in."

Joseph then held out his hand and as I shook it he said "I want to thank you for wanting to help me, and even if it doesn't work out I want you to know that I'm very thankful for your help."

Then he laid down and went to sleep and I quietly left the room. As I relocked the door I prayed that I would be able to help him.

As I walked back to my Office I sat down and tears filled my eyes and I thought what Michael told me and how traumatic it must have been for that young boy to endure what hell that bastard did to him, no wonder he snapped.

I left my Office and went to do my rounds and then I was going to go check on Joseph.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Joey remembers what happened...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

I knew that what I was about to do was really risky, but I also knew that if I didn't try then this young man was going to be spending the rest of his life in this institution and from what I had observed Joseph didn't want that kind of life. After my rounds I went to see how he was doing and as I walked into the room that he was in I knew that it was now or never because in a weird kind of way Joseph was showing signs of defeat.

"Joseph how are you doing today?" I asked him. He didn't say a thing and I tried again but to no avail, then he opened his eyes and he sat up and said "We have to do this now, or I'm going to chicken out and well in a way I just don't give a damn anymore I'm tired of fighting and never winning."

I then told him "I'll be right back and we'll proceed to try to find out what happened to you." Then I left his room and ran back to my Office and I got the tape recorder and my tablet and I said a silent prayer that God would be with both of us this day.

I rushed back to the room and as I told the Nurse in charge "I don't want to be disturbed no matter what" and she nodded that she understood and then I went inside the room and locked the door and as I stood there I then said "Are you ready to begin?"

Joseph looked at me with tears in his eyes and he said "Let's do this."

I then turned on the recorder and I said "Close your eyes and relax and start to count backwards from one hundred and you'll find yourself back in your past and I want you to remember when you were about seven years old and tell me what you see, Just remember your escape word and if it gets to much for you just say that word and I'll bring you back and we can try again."

_Joseph remembers his past:_

_I am playing with my best friend Darrin when my daddy calls me and says it's time for dinner and when I went home and washed up my mommy and daddy were really happy and mommy told me that she was going to have a baby in about seven months and that I was going to be a big brother to either a brother or sister. I was so happy and I really wanted her to have a baby boy._

_Mommy's tummy got bigger and one time she took my hand and placed it on her tummy and I felt something weird and she told me that it was the baby kicking and I smiled and she told me that I could talk to the baby and when I did the baby stopped kicking. My daddy seemed kind of hurt because mommy was getting all the attention and one day he yelled at me and told me to go to my room and stay till dinner._

_Mommy's crying and she told me not to worry that it will be alright, but I know that daddy hit her because she had a red mark on her face and all I could do was to try to help her dry her tears. Then my daddy came back into the house and when he saw me hold my mommy he yelled "Go back to your god damned room you damn brat and stay there, you get no dinner!"_

_I ran back to my room crying and so terrified that he was going to hit me, but all I heard was my mommy scream "Please don't hit me in the stomach think about the baby." My daddy started laughing really weird and all he said was "That it'll be one less brat that I have to feed" and then he hit her three more times before he left and went to the bar to drink with his friends._

_Mommy came to my room later to give me some dinner and she told me "Joey, mommy needs you to be a big boy and listen to me. I have to try to get away from here until the baby is born and then I'll be back for you, do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I knew but I didn't want her to leave because I was so afraid that I'd never see her or the new baby ever again. "I understand" I told her and then she kissed my cheek and left my room and I heard the front door open and as I looked out my window I saw my mommy getting into a Taxicab and as it drove away I threw myself onto my bed and started crying and then I wiped my face and got down on my knees and I said "Dear God this is Joey Wheeler. Please keep my mommy and new baby safe from my daddy and bring them both back here to get me. Amen." _

_Then I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is hearing my daddy yelling my mommy's name over and over and then he kicked my bedroom door open and he came into my room and he screamed things at me and the he hit me really hard across the face and I smelled beer on his breath and then he hit me three more times before he passed out. _

_I ran out of the house but didn't know where to go or who to talk to so I ran till my legs gave out and I found myself outside that old abandoned house and I went inside and I laid down and cried myself to sleep. I had nightmares that my daddy found me and that he took off his big black belt and that he started beating me with it till blood ran down my back. _

_Joseph yelled "Rene" and I snapped my fingers and he opened his eyes and we stopped then..._

I handed him some tissues and as he wiped away the tears he whispered "I remember how my father had become a monster and how he hated my mother because she was going to have a baby and everyone paid attention to her and forgot about him. Doctor I really want to know what happened to be but I'm so afraid that if I do that you'll won't be able to bring me back and that I'll be stuck back then and will never come back."

"Joseph all I can tell you is this, you will never get stuck in the past because you have your friends to make sure that you come back. I won't say that it won't be scary but I also know that if we don't do this that you'll be lost forever in the system and I don't want that to happen to you. We can do this again tomorrow if you want and if the dreams get to much for you to handle just tell the Nurse and I will leave instructions for you to have a sedative to help you sleep."

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and then he said "Thank you for being here for us and for wanting to help me remember what happened to me. I want to continue this tomorrow but right now all I want to do is sleep."

I smiled at him as I took the tape recorder and I said "I'll be back tonight and check on you. Tomorrow we can begin again." Then I went to my Office and all I could do was hear that little boys voice as he was talking about how his daddy hit him mommy because he was jealous of her pregnancy and how he started to hit him too. This was one really sick bastard and I know that it isn't ethical of me to say, but I'm glad that he is dead and will never hurt that young boy ever again.

Inside Joseph's room:

Joseph was asleep when Michael emerged and as he stood up looking down on the sleeping body of the young man, his face contorted and he got really angry and it was all Gregory could do to stop Michael from breaking down that door and taking Joseph from that room and making sure that no one ever found him again.

Gregory finally convinced Michael to give the doctor another chance because as he argued "If we try to stop this from happening then the truth won't come out and if we run then the Police will take him away from us and we'll never see him ever again." Michael then went back into Joseph's mind and Gregory followed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Remembering more from his past...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh This Chapter will contain Graphic Scenes!!

Chapter Six

Today I prayed that we'd be able to get to the core of what was causing Joseph all this pain. I turned on the recorder and then I said "Alright Joseph, I want you to close your eyes and relax and listen to my voice and I need to go back to the time after you ran away, what happened?"

_Joesph's remembering:_

_My dad found me and he was different this time. He actually acted like he was worried but when he got me home it all changed. He first started yelling at me that I was a stupid idiot because I thought that I could get away and then he started hitting me and when I couldn't take the pain anymore I guess I passed out. _

_When I came to it was dark outside and my body hurt terribly and I wanted to die. I got up and quietly walked over to the dresser and as I turned on the light I saw my face and it looked almost like ground beef. My eyes were swollen and my nose and mouth had dried blood on them. I then opened my bedroom door and carefully made it to the bathroom and I washed off the blood and as I sat on the toilet I wondered how I was going to be able to get away._

_My father beat on the door and yelled "Get the hell out of there you god damned brat and get back into your room!!" I jumped and that caused my head to start hurting and I carefully opened the door and no seeing my dad I walked back to my room, only to discover that he was in my room waiting. "Get in here you worthless bastard!" He yelled._

_I walked over to where he sat on the bed and he said "Where is your mother, what did she say to you before she left?" _

_Then when I didn't tell him quick enough he punched me in the stomach and I fell to my knees gasping for breath and he repeated what he said and when I got up he punched me with his fist in the face and I went flying backwards and as I laid there he stood over me and he told me "I'll be back and this time you better tell me what I want to know or it'll get worse!" Then he left and I laid there on the floor and I began to cry and I begged my mom to come back and take me away from there, only she never came home._

_Soon he stopped asking me where she was and he just used me as his punching bag when things didn't go right or when he'd come home drunk. God those days were the worse because it meant that I would get beaten worse then when he was sober and I would begin to imagine that I was anywhere else then there when he started hitting me. When the pain got so bad I'd just blank it out and I'd go deep inside myself to escape the pain and go to another place altogether._

_Then it really got bad when I turned thirteen, I guess he thought it would be funny to pretend that he got me something for my birthday because when he came home drunk and he told me that he had something for me and being the innocent that I was I actually believed that he had something for me, but when I found out what it was I wanted to die, just die. _

_He hit me so hard that it took my breath away and I couldn't move and that's when he threw me on the bed and he ripped off my pants, socks and shoes and then the turned me over on my stomach and he shoved his cock deep inside my anus and as I screamed and screamed for him to stop he just laughed and told me "You're better then any prostitute that I've ever had." _

_When he was through he just pulled out of me and got off the bed and then he told me "You're going to be my little whore so get use to being fucked every night." _

_Then as he left he was laughing like he had just gone out of his mind. I couldn't stop crying because of the pain and humiliation I felt after my own father did that to me and I guess I passed out again. Because when I came to I was standing looking down at the body of my father and he wasn't breathing so I guessed that he had died. _

_I looked around to see if anyone else was there but I didn't find anyone. Then I walked back to the bathroom and I took a shower and got my clothes changed and then I laid on the floor in my room and I went to sleep._

_It wasn't until later that evening that I realized that I was alone and that's when I packed my things and I ran away from that hell hole and I never returned and I thought that I had gotten away until the Police arrested me and well I showed up in this place."_

_End of Joseph's remembering:_

I knew that there was more to the story and the only way he'd ever find out was that the personalities would have to tell him the truth and it would be up to him if he believed that they were doing this to protect him or themselves and I really believed that they were scared that he'd hate them if he ever found out.

"Dr.Chester, why do I have the feeling that it isn't the end of what happened and how do I find out what really happened to my father?" He asked me.

I looked at him and then I said "That is for the others to tell you and for you to decide if you believe them or not. And then only way for you to talk to them is for you to be hypnotized and then you can talk to all of them."

Joseph then closed his eyes and he said "I'm kind of afraid to find out what happened, do you think that they might get angry with me if I ask them?"

I turned off the recorder and then I said "Joseph I don't think they'd get angry with you, it's me that they'd be angry with because I told you that they'd have to be the ones to tell you the entire truth."

Joseph closed his eyes and then he said "Do it then, hypnotize me now because if I don't know what really happen then I just might go out of my mind."

I told him to lay back and relax and to listen to my voice and then I said "Christie, Shawn, Michael and Gregory, Joseph needs to talk to all of you."

That's when Michael appeared and as I was taping and recording what was going on he said "It's all your fault that this is happening. If you'd of just left well enough alone then we'd all be happy and now you've messed it all up."

Then Joseph said "Michael what happened , please tell me."

"Do you really want to know even if it means that it'll cause you more pain?" Christie asked.

Joseph then said "Yes, because if I don't find out then I'll be here forever and they might even give me strong medication and then I'd lose all of you. You are all my friends but friends help they don't hurt one another, so please tell me what happened."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh..

Chapter Seven

As I walked towards the room that Joseph was in my stomach began to tighten as I thought about what was going to happen. I feared not only for Joseph's medical health but for his sanity also, because when he learned what Michael, Shawn and Gregory because they thought they were protecting him what would his mental health be like.

I unlocked the door and went in and there sat Joseph and as he looked at me he had that faraway look and as I said his name he blinked and he said "Please can we get this over with so that I can finally find out about the last of what happened to me?"

I sat the recorder down on the table and then I said "Alright, you need to lay back on the bed and take several deep breathes and release them and then I want you to listen to my voice and I want you to relax and go inside your mind and find the others and then I want you to ask each other them what happened."

Joseph then smiled as he said "Hello Christie, how are you today?"

Christie smiled and then she began to cry and Joseph asked her "What's wrong little one?"

Christie: "I don't want to go away, but I'm so afraid that when you find out that you'll never be our friend again."

Joseph: "How can I ever be angry with you? Now I want to talk to Shawn so can you go get him and bring him here please?"

Shawn: "Hello Joey, what can I do for you?"

Joseph: "Please tell me what happened to me after my father began raping and beating me."

Shawn: "I don't want to tell you because it might be to much for you to understand. You have to ask Michael or Gregory about it."

Joseph: "Michael please come out and talk to me."

Michael: "What do you want?"

Joseph: "I want you to tell me what happened after my father raped and beat me and I want the truth no matter if you don't think that I can handle it."

Michael: "Your father was the abomination that the devil created and I couldn't stand it any more so when he came to rape you the last time well I knew that if I didn't stop it then you'd die.

When he was done well I came out and I started beating him and then I raped him and as he screamed and begged me to stop I only laughed and raped him over and over and then when I was done I just walked off and left him lying there in a fetal position."

Joseph: "What happened then?"

Gregory: "That's when I came out and well I hated that bastard and so I beat him some more and then I put my hands around his neck and before I knew it I had snapped his neck and he was dead and well we did the only thing we knew to do, we disposed of his body and then we took care of you and nursed you back, but it didn't stop the hatred and anger that you possessed and that's when you sort of flipped out and you nearly killed that man and well the Police came and you were arrested. Well you know what happened then."

Joseph: "Why do I still have a feeling that something else happened and no one wants to tell me what it is?"

Christie: "He has a right to know, please tell him."

Shawn: "When Michael was raping and beating your father he started screaming that he was sorry for what he did to not only you but your mom and sister. Well Michael made him tell what he did and when he said that he found out where they were and he went there and he beat and raped them before he killed both of them."

Just then Joseph yelled "Rene" and I snapped my fingers and he came back.

He laid there as tears ran down his face and he whispered "That bastard killed them, what did they ever do to him. Hell want did any of us do to him? What am I going to do now? I have no family left and I'm all alone."

I then said his name and he looked at me with tears in his eyes and I said "You still have someone to love you. You have Christie, Shawn, Michael and Gregory."

Joseph then wiped the tears from his face and he asked me "What happens next. What I mean what about my father's death, how do I explain it to the Police?"

I then walked over to the bed and I said "Joseph, the Police discovered his body and they ruled that he was beaten and killed by someone who had a grudge against him and you were never mentioned at all. So from where I stand you are free from any guilt of the murder of your father and all you have to do is to get better and get the hell out of here and begin your life again."

Joseph then smiled at me and he said "I have to talk to them again please."

I then told him "Joseph all you have to do is to think of them and you'll be transported inside your mind and you can talk to them any time you want."

Joseph: "I need to talk to my family please. I want all of you to know that I'm not mad for what happened to that monster but we have to come to some kind of condition so that I will be in control and that none of you will come out unless I ask you to. Is this alright with all of you?"

Christie: "I love you and yes I understand."

Shawn: "Joey, I understand but I have one question, what if something happens and you need one or all of us what do we do?"

Joseph: "Then I guess I will need my family to protect me."

Michael: "I will do as you want and I'm glad that you're not angry with us."

Gregory: "Like the others I understand and tell that doctor that he's alright."

Joseph: "I'll tell him and thanks for being here when I needed all of you and I love all of you."

Joseph then looked at me and he said "What happens next?"

I told him "You will still need time to adjust to having them inside your mind and I'll be here to help you. So in the mean time I suggest that I try different medications that will allow you to adjust to what some say the "Normal Life" and you'll still be able to converse with the other."

Just then he closed his eyes and Michael appeared and he said "I was wrong about you, you really do care about helping Joey get better. We all thank you for that."

Then Joseph blinked and he smiled at me and he said "I agree with Michael and the others you are alright in our book."

As I turned off the recorder I knew that it would be a long road that he'd have to travel but I was certain that he'd find the right road to travel and with medication and his family Joseph Wheeler would be ready to rejoin the outside world soon.

A/N: Joey did get better and with the medication that Dr. Chester prescribed for him and with the monthly visits, Joey did rejoin the real world and is now living by himself and he has a full time job and is thinking of getting his GED and then going onto College where he wants to get a Degree in Psychology and someday work with other patients who are like himself and help them like Dr. Chester helped him...

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo, TheFemalePharaoh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
